hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hitler Youth Artillery Scene
The Hitler Youth Artillery Scene is a scene in Downfall, which, although not commonly used in parodies, is notable for the Hitler Youth soldiers preparing for a hopeless battle: being a lone unit on the field and relying solely on an AA gun to fight. In Downfall While civilians are making efforts to flee Berlin several Hitler Youth soldiers are manning an 85-mm gun. As people push a damaged tram, using them as barricades against the advancing Soviets, Wilhelm Kranz, an old man without a left arm, appears approaching the nest. A boy, Peter Kranz, Wilhelm's son, who was moving empty shells sees him and tells him to leave him alone. Wilhelm then asks everybody how old they are and tells them to play something other than war. The group commander, a young lieutenant, asks him what he wants. Wilhelm says he wants his son back alive. The lieutenant tells him that he should be proud of his son: he destroyed two tanks and that the Führer will award him later that day. Wilhelm asks the lieutenant if he has fought on a battle, but he answers that he hasn't had the honor yet. Inge Dombrowski, the blonde pigtail girl, says that they will all fight to the last man. Wilhelm, however, points out that they are in a trap, the Soviets will surround them. Inge claims that they will fight back with the flak gun, and, despite the fact that Wilhelm points out that the Soviets will outnumber them, she ignores him and claims that they have all taken an oath. Wilhelm then shouts at them the fact that the war is lost to which Peter runs away yelling "Coward". Wilhelm tells them one last time that if they don't leave the Soviets will kill them. He then departs while the Youth look indifferent. In Downfall Parodies The scene is used sometimes in parodies, albeit not so often. Parodies usually involve Wilhelm shouting at the Youth, criticizing them. One notable use is in Hitler Vs Justin Bieber Fans, where Wilhelm criticizes them for their lack of weapons in the war that they're about to fight. In KakashiBallZ's parody Hitler and Friends Explain How to Make a Hitler Parody, the scene presents Wilhelm as Hitler Rants Parodies, criticizing a handful of aspiring Hitler parody makers, on how they screw up their parodies. This scene is also the center point of WonkyTonkBotty's Hitler's message to Kids parodies, which spoofs stereotypical PSAs towards children, like "Don't do drugs", "Have a good taste in music" or "Respect your parents". Trivia *Peter shouts "Feigling" only in the Theatrical Version. *The Anti-Aircraft gun in the scene is actually the Soviet 85mm M1939 52-K, it is supposed to represent the Flak 88 18/36/37 Anti-Aircraft gun. However, it was easier to get the 52-K as most of the filming was done in Russia. *Inge's actress Yelena Zelenskaya spoke her lines with a Russian accent and had to be re-dubbed for the release of the movie. In the Behind the scenes footage her actual voice can be heard. Gallery AA Flak Cannon Nest.jpg|Youth kids having some fun. AA Flak Cannon.jpg|Ditto. First time seeing Peter.jpg|First time we meet Peter Kranz. Inge Dombrowski.png|Inge has some screen time. HJ Oberleutnant.jpg|The HJ Oberlieutenant. Wilhelm Kranz 5.jpg|Wilhelm looks at the Hitler Youth. Wallpapersxl Nazi Anime Blondes Women Downfall Inge Dombrowski Yelena Zelenskaya 276468 1920x1080.jpg|Inge and Peter. AA Flak Cannon Loader.jpg|The Youth soldiers staring at the departing Wilhelm. maxresdefault.jpg|Inge says that they gonna fight to the last man. Category:Downfall Scenes Category:Rare parody scenes